


Там, где нет леса

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Iceland, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Зима подкрадывается тихо и мягко: скорее стылая и ветреная, чем по-настоящему морозная, — но зимой здесь совсем мало солнца, даже меньше, чем было на Сайме и в Кеуруу. Хорошо, что к зиме Рейнир возвращается.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Там, где нет леса

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в октябре 2020, с более поздними канонными событиями и фактами не согласовывался.

С вершины холма открывается вид на долину: увядающая зелень, сбрызнутая серебром первого инея, россыпь разноцветно-ярких домов в излучине реки, пока ещё не скованной льдом. Но холодной, такой холодной — он знает, купался на равноденствие.

Здесь почти нет леса, так что чаще он говорит с водой: на земле ли, или в облаках.

Здесь совсем не слышно троллей — Онни до сих пор немного удивляется.

Тогда, на Сайме, когда _всё закончилось_ , Рейнир позвал его в Исландию — и Онни поехал, потому что не знал, куда теперь деваться, как ещё сбежать от прошлого и памяти, от мысли, что он выполнил долг перед семьёй и ему больше ничего не осталось.

_Потому, что Рейнир живой, яркий и тёплый, а Онни слишком много времени провёл с мертвецами._

Его дом в стороне от городка, в холмах — вообще-то всего лишь хижина пастуха, но ему хватает. И для мага всегда найдётся работа.

Духи здесь немного другие, но и с ними возможно договориться.

Онни заклинает погоду, ворожит на удачу и на плодородие. Вспоминает то, чего не делал двенадцать лет, но ещё помнит: ритуалы, для которых каждый год, осенью и весной собирались все маги Тойвосаари, даже неукротимая Энси Хотакайнен, которая в магии видела в первую очередь оружие в пару к винтовке, — у деревни никогда не было достаточно хорошей земли для полей, чтобы пренебречь любым шансом увеличить урожай.

Здесь холодный край, и земли тоже не слишком плодородны. В одиночку Онни может сделать не так уж много, но… кое-кто может.

А Рейнир учится в академии Сейд и на лето уезжает в Норвегию, к Сигрюн: дочь конунга может позволить себе пригласить на летнюю охоту друга, и то, что он при этом неиммунный исландский маг — это нюансы.

Хорошо, что его специализация — защитная магия. Иначе слишком страшно было бы отпускать его туда. (Сам он не сможет поехать. _Не снова._ )

Зима подкрадывается тихо и мягко: скорее стылая и ветреная, чем по-настоящему морозная, — но зимой здесь совсем мало солнца, даже меньше, чем было на Сайме и в Кеуруу. Хорошо, что к зиме Рейнир возвращается.

Приходит уже в темноте, так скоро после прибытия вечернего дилижанса, будто почти бежал; бросает отсыревшую куртку на крючок у двери и добродушно шикает на кошку, которая играет шнурками высоких ботинок, пока он их распутывает. А потом шагает навстречу Онни, обнимает, — от него тянет ночной прохладной сыростью, — прижимается щекой к виску, и шёпот — лёгким дуновением по коже: «Я скучал».

(Рейнир всё-таки поверил в опасности мира снов и больше не пытается добраться к человеку, который в реальности в тысячах километров от него. Почти. Ему не хватает терпения на все месяцы летней охоты. Поэтому иногда Онни, обернувшись совой, прилетает сам — по крайней мере, до птицы тварям тёмных вод труднее добраться.)

Рейнир чуть отстраняется, заглядывает в глаза с безмолвным вопросом: что дальше? Чего ты хочешь? Он может тихо обнять, чтобы можно было лежать, чувствуя биение сердца рядом, пока они не уснут; может поцеловать в лоб и заварить свежего чая из листьев смородины и мяты; или уйти, если нужно; может целовать долго и нежно, пока Онни будет отогревать в ладонях его замёрзшие руки; или — жарко, прижимаясь всем телом, будто пытаясь разом добрать всё, чего ему не хватало летом.

_Онни тоже так не хватало его._

Он сам заваривает для Рейнира чай; качает головой — «не сегодня», — когда тот предлагает рассказать новости про общих знакомых. На полу тянет сквозняком, за столом — не прижаться друг к другу, так что после того, как Рейнир доедает оставшуюся с ужина ещё тёплую похлёбку, они сидят на постели. Рейнир обнимает его одной рукой, ласкается, утыкаясь носом в шею, а Онни следит, чтобы он, увлекшись, не опрокинул кружку.

Чуть позже — проводит ладонью по плотному замысловатому плетению косы. Расплетать не станет: ему нравятся, очень нравятся распущенные волосы Рейнира, когда они рассыпаются пламенным водопадом, окутывая тело — но в постели, идёт ли речь о сне или о более откровенных занятиях, они ужасно мешают.

Рейнир спрашивает: «Уже спать, или?..», запускает тёплые руки ему под свитер, предлагает, просит, путается в рукавах и неловко фыркает; Онни целует россыпь солнечных брызг у него на плечах, замирает, прижимаясь щекой.

Рейнир откидывается на постель, утягивая его следом. Ласкает его, забывая о себе, а Онни не успевает откликнуться и позаботиться о нём, может только принимать ласку, бесконечно и бесполезно пытаясь смыть с себя холодные воды Туонелы, ледяное касание каде.

_И ненадолго ему станет теплее._

После Рейнир устраивается рядом, обнимая его одной рукой, и натягивает на них одеяло. Потершись щекой об его плечо, шепчет:

— Теперь давай спать?

Онни молча кивает.

Ему хочется плакать, потому что он не заслуживает этого — _не заслуживает Рейнира, его тепла,_ — и не может по-настоящему ответить. И если (когда) Рейнир узнает — это причинит ему боль.

Последнее, что Онни хотел бы — причинить ему боль, но он ничего не может изменить.


End file.
